


A Phantom

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: The Rogue Crew [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Jivika is the ghost, a hero. Her dad is the ghost, an assassin. Her other dad is well dead. Shit goes down. Cass is there.





	1. Chapter 1

Jivika looked around in her dad's room. He had already gotten the moving boxes. 

They were already moving to the next town; his next target. He was a killer she had came to learn in the last few months.

They would stay around in a city until he got a new target; taking up smaller hits until he got a new real target from the League of Assassins.

She still couldn't believe it but it was the truth. Her dad, Daksha Chabra, was an assassin. The man who had flour fights while making cookies with her and her other dad before he died. The man who took her to her first dancing classes. The man who taught her how to ride a bike. The man who when her other dad died, held her close and sobbed with her. He was an assassin. He killed people for money.

It made her feel sick.

The door of the room open and there was her dad, covered in blood. His eyes went wide.

"Jivika! This is uh…" He was at a lost for words.

"I know about the League, dad. I know what you do for a living." She said bitterly. 

His face soften. "Jivika, little ghost, I suppose it is time I told you the family business." 

Jivika blinked. The family business? What did that mean?

Her family wasn't assassins. They couldn't be.

"It goes back a few generations but our abilities have made some of us skilled assassins. The mantle of Ghost gets passed down from parent to child. For the most part. Your aunt Aahna actually passed it down to me when she lost her eyes on the job. She got it from your grandfather." Daksha said.

"No. Not Auntie Aahna and Granddad." Jivika was horrified.

"It's true and someday I hope to give you the name." 

"But I already am the Ghost. A hero, dad. Not an assassin." She said.

Daksha shook his head. "I know all about that but it's time for you to grow up. Not everyone is good, little ghost. I rid the world of some very bad people." 

"You kill people. That makes you one of the bad people. You kill for money. You kill anyone who you get paid to kill, don't you?" Jivika felt tears building up in her eyes.

"You don't get it. Not yet but you will."

"No." 

"Yes."

"Did Dad know?" 

"Jivika, please-" he stopped.

Jivika saw the blood coming from his chest.

"Baba!" She screamed a name she hadn't called him in years. As mad as she was at him, he was still her dad. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he fell to the floor.

"I wasn't told there was a child here." A woman's voice said. Jivika looked up and saw a woman holding a sword. She looked Cassandra Wayne; Jivika's friend Duke's older sister.

The woman reached down and touched Jivika's cheek. 

"Close your eyes little one. You won't feel a thing." She said. Jivika tensed up as she felt the sword touch her stomach.

"Please don't…" Jivika said.

"Sorry but I was told no witnesses." She said.

Jivika pushed her wheels backwards and kicked, getting herself only a few feet away from the assassin but also causing the sword to cut her chin a little bit. The blood dripped onto her light grey shirt.

The woman laughed. "I don't have time for games, little girl." 

And then a batarang flew in through the window.

Jivika sighed in relief as a figure in black jumped in front of her.

Batgirl.

"Leave, Lady Shiva. And I mean now." 

"Don't get started on that no kill stuff with me, missy." The woman, Lady Shiva, said. Shiva. The Destroyer.

"She is a child. I will make you leave if I must." Batgirl said.

"Fine then. But I'm taking her with me. If she's anything like her father I could mold her into a great assassin." Lady Shiva smiled at Jivika. 

"No!" Jivika and Batgirl said at the same time.

Lady Shiva chuckled. "Oh well. Kids these days… you give birth to them for a male assassin and they end up being against killing. Should have listened to Talia." 

With that she left.

Batgirl turned towards Jivika who was shaking and crying. She took out a tissue from her utility belt and wiped the blood from Jivika's chin.

"Call the police. I will talk to you later." She said before leaving out the window.

The police arrived not too long after Jivika called.

Eunice and the other ghosts on the floor floated around. But she couldn't speak to any of them; not with all these people around. 

Commissioner Jim Gordon sat in front of her. "I know this is very hard for you but anything you can tell us would be helpful." 

"It was an Eastern Asian woman with a sword. Batgirl saved me from her. Then I called the police." Jivika said.

Gordon nodded. "Anything else?" 

"No." Yes. Lady Shiva might be her biological mother and from the sound of it Batgirl's too.

Detective Renee Montoya approached them.

"Commissioner… can I talk to you for a second about the victim?" She asked.

Jivika looked up at her. "My dad… he killed the mayor. He killed others. I know he did." She said before sobbing.

The detective bent down and touched Jivika's cheek. "Sweetheart, you don't need to talk about all of that. It's very late, how about I take you somewhere to spend the night? Do you have any family in town?" 

"No." But she might. A half sister. Batgirl.

"What about a friend's place?"

"Downstairs. Room 703." Jivika told her Flori's apartment. 

The detective nodded. "Alright. Let's go grab you some clothes and go." 

At Lynn and Flori's apartment, Jivika grabbed the spare key from it's hiding place and unlocked the door. Detective Montoya stood behind her.

Jivika turned on the light and was horrified to see Lynn pulling their shirt on while sitting on top of a mostly naked guy.

"Jivika? Are you okay?" Lynn asked.

"Yo Renee! How's it going?" The guy asked.

"Jason Todd, get some clothes on while I talk to uh… your name please?" Detective Montoya asked Lynn.

"Lynn Small. Call me Lynn. Jivika is a friend of a younger teen who is under my care. Is she okay?"

"My dad is dead." Jivika stated. 

Lynn's eyes went wide. "Fuck. I'm sorry, how about you go put your things in Flori's room. They're at a sleepover right now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay." Jivika said.

"And go to sleep. You've had a long night." Lynn said as she walked away. 

They smiled at the detective while Jivika went into Flori's room. Flori was on patrol but they couldn't say that in front of a cop. Even one who Jason knew. Lynn also noted to text Flori that Jivika was in their room.

"I'm Detective Renee Montoya-Kane." She held out her hand. Lynn shook it.

"Kane? Like Kate Kane?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, she's my wife." 

"So you're like Jason's second cousin in law?" 

Renee smiled. "I guess so." 

"Renee is a badass. Plus her and Kate let me hideout with them when me and Brucie have arguments." Jason said.

Lynn nodded. "So is Jivika alright?" They asked.

"Physical yes. She saw her dad died right in front of her and if it wasn't for Batgirl she would have been killed." 

"Cass was there?" Jason asked.

Renee's eyes went wide.

"Relax, Lynn knows about the Bats and shit. But Cass was there so the killer got caught right?"

"No. Jivika said it was a woman but Cass for some reason let her go or lost her." Renee said.

"What kind of wound was it?" Jason asked.

"Stab wound. A really deep one at that. Sword maybe?" 

"League of Assassins. Cass probably lost them or decided to make sure Jivika was safe instead of going after them." Jason said.

"Jivika also said her dad killed the mayor and other people." Renee said.

"Jivika did tell me that she thought her dad was an assassin." Lynn piped in.

"Really? Hmm. There was an attempted murder on some rich guy about an hour ago. He had some stab wounds as well and talk about a ghost man. His wife and sons walked in and the ghost man left. Maybe it was a botched job that he got killed for." Renee said.

"I'll talk to Cass tomorrow about it." Jason said.

"Good. And good night to the both of you." With that Renee left.

"So we can't finish what we started but how about we go and snuggled for awhile?" Lynn said.

"Sounds great." Jason said, picking Lynn up bridal style. 

Lynn smiled. They were happy to be with Jason again and this time was going to be better; the past was in the past.

Across town under Wayne Manor, Cass silently waited for DNA results. Babs had given her a strange look when she asked her to run the test. 

What Lady Shiva said couldn't be true, could it? 

"Cass… this blood. Whose is it?" Babs asked.

"A girl. She was maybe a few years older than Dami. I think Duke's age." Cass said.

Babs nodded. "So only a few years younger than you?"

Cass nodded. 

"Well she's related to you." 

"I know. Lady Shiva told us but I did not believe her. Why would I?" Cass sighed loudly.

Babs shrugged. "She wasn't lying. You have a biological sister whose in Gotham." 

"And an orphan." Cass said.

"Huh?" 

"Lady Shiva killed her dad and was about to kill her." 

"Well shit." 

"I'm going ask Bruce to take her in." 

Babs blinked at her. "Do you think that's a good idea… we don't know anything about this kid." 

"Jason and Dami." 

"Fair point." 

"And she is already friends with Duke. She's that Jivika kid." Cass admitted.

"The one with the wheelchair?" Babs asked.

Cass nodded.

"She's sweet. Kinda creepy though. I swear she's always staring at things that aren't there." 

"This whole family is creepy." Cass shrugged.

"That's true. Go on and talk to Bruce. I really doubt he would mind taking in another orphan. And it's someone Damian won't hate at first sight is a good thing. However remember that Jivika has a choice too. She might want to go to a family member of hers or stay with Lynn and Flori. Or the Seacole family." Babs said.

Cass knew that. Cass also knew that she needed to have a talk with Jivika anyway. Jivika was told Batgirl was her sister basically so the poor girl is probably confused and scared.

Cass knocked on Bruce's bedroom door. He opened it and raised an eyebrow.

"Cass? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. No. I have a sister."

"I know about Helena. Is she alright?" He sounded alarmed now.

"Not her. Lady Shiva had another daughter. Her name is Jivika." Cass said.

"Like Duke's creepy friend with the piercings?" Bruce asked. 

"Yes, her. Her dad was murdered by Shiva tonight right in front of her. I stopped Shiva from killing her. I don't know if she has anyone else… but if she doesn't would you take her in." Cass asked.

Bruce blinked. "Of course. I'll get in contact with my lawyer in the morning and get the paperwork ready."

"And I will talk to her about it. I might have to tell her I'm Batgirl." Cass said.

"Do what you think is best, I trust your judgement Cass." 

Jivika laid in the bed of her crush. Which would be any teenage girl's dream however not like this. Flori was even there for starters. But also her dad was dead. She had no more parents. Her nearest family was in India. And who knows which ones were assassins or not! 

She felt heart broken, alone, lost, and numb. So numb. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Da'Shawn Chabra, I summon you." 

Nothing. She said it again in Hindu. 

Nothing.

"Baba please, I summon you. I summon Da'Shawn Chabra." Jivika hissed.

The image of her dad appeared above her. 

"Jivika, my little ghost." He said.

"Dad's dead. He was a killer." Jivika cried.

"I know."

"When the fuck did you know he killed people?" She snapped.

"Not until I died. I have to go. I love you, my little ghost." He reached down and touched her cheek.

"I love you too." Jivika said as he vanished. She felt exhausted. Normally summoning only made her feel tired after a bunch of summonings in a row. Yet summoning her dad drained her of any energy. She fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
